mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsyac 'The Enigma' Onfusger
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 100%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Player: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Stacy Ferguson (Gamespy ID). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 22 Years (28 Eleasias, 1353 DR). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Tiefling (Demonic, Tainted Soul). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Birthplace: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Rashemen (Shevel, Large Town). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Religion: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Fenmarel Mestarine (Meditative). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weaponry: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Ninjato, Unarmed, & Bo (Ninjutsu). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Affiliation: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | The Emerald Circle (Neutral Ties). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Playtime: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 2 Years (1 Year, Real Time). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Status: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Active (Alive, Global Amnesiac). |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Important Notes (Temporary): This is currently a DRAFT and subject to being updated and may actually have work being done on it as you read this, bare with me...it will be completed as a proper biography as soon as possible. It is also a temporary page until such time it is certain that I will or will not be able to log back into the server, it will remain here if so, if not...this page will be removed straight away. Character Profile and Biography Real Name: Tsyac Graomn Onfusger. Known As: Tsyac. Title: 'The Enigma' of Rashemen. Former Alias: Loctnin, The Angel of Death and Suffering. Mental Persona: Reficul'natas, The Disembodied Voice. Classes and Training: -(Rogue). Tsyac grew up a sneak and thief, as well as one who hid much from dangers around him and his region, to survive and go where others would not at his age back then, he's also been one who trained with acrobatics and has even climbed the mountains in Rashemen. His deadly style of combat is that of the eastern people, known to the norm as Ninjutsu, although, not a Ninja himself by title, he has such training. -(Druid). He also grew up being a lover of nature and the world around him, including the native creatures he encountered. Seven years ago he had encountered a panther, a young cub female who'd lost her parents to hunters that had killed and skinned them, Tsyac saving her from such a fate and dealing a swift and deadly death to those who took her parents from her, befriending her, and raising her from the age of one onward until this very day. Although he never actually attended a Circle of Druids or seen Druid's Grove entirely, he gained such training from mere knowledge and from his mother, who was not only a Sorceress, but a Druidess as well, one of the Witches of Rashemen known as a Hathran. He has a great respect for nature in all of its forms, and serves the Lone Wolf, an Elven Deity known as Fenmarel Mestarine, to gain his powers, which he uses wisely and efficiently. -(Shadowdancer). He gained this training mostly from a natural source; it came to him through his demonic powers pushing him to extreme points of determination to survive alone and within secrecy. His demonic side tapped into the Plane of Shadow and granted him powers beyond what normal stealth specialists would consider easy to gain. This is a recent, but extremely rapid gain of training, which also enhances his Ninjutsu, and his attitude in playing with the shadows of others and objects around him in tune with his prankster side, to have some fun as well. In combat, he usually wields his favoured sword, a Ninjato, which is somewhat excellent when used with his ability to blend with the shadows of his foes and objects around him, to fade under their eyes in complete plain sight, then reappear swiftly to strike hard and deadly in their vitals and bring them to the ground, and usually repeating until all of his foes have fallen in his wake. Star Sign and Horoscope: Age 23 in 1376, Born 28 Eleasias, 1353 DR, Year of the Arch... Born under the Sign of the Spear, and with Gibbous Selûne under the sign of the Serpent... Those born under the sign of the Spear are practical, capable and steadfast in adversity, cautious, logical and efficient. They have good business sense but prefer to assist rather than lead. In relationships they are supportive, protective and possessive. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Serpent have good memories and are articulate, strong willed and resourceful, emotional and enigmatic. They have quick responses and are prone to sudden mood changes. The Sun in the Second Decan of Spear: The Sun in this decan reveals an artistic individual who is, nevertheless, an astute business person. Optimal Career: Gifted with a voice without compare, you gain a +2 bonus on Perform (sing) and Perform (oratory) checks. Luck Action: You are glib and persuasive, granting a +2 bonus on Bluff checks. Birth Stone: Red Carnelian, stone of peace, harmony, eloquence, courage. Grants a +2 bonus to Diplomacy checks. Sun Separating Square Anadia: Natives with this aspect tend to be their own worst enemies because of their overly vigorous, impulsive behaviour. Obstacles to their self-expression in action generate frustration and anger, which in turn cause them to try to achieve their desires by force. This tendency arouses resentment in others, who consider them brash and egotistical. Sun Separating Square Karpri: This square tends to create financial and social problems in the domestic sphere. The affections are bestowed indiscriminately, leading to problems in love and unhappiness in marriage. The natives are too trusting of spouses or partners and as a result are taken advantage of. Gibbous Selûne in the Third Decan of Serpent: Selûne is at fall in these degrees, which accentuates powerful emotions. Selûne Applying Conjunct Garden: Natives with this aspect are highly impressionable and tend to be psychically attuned to the emotional reactions of others. Vulnerability where their feelings are concerned makes them sympathetic and understanding. On the other hand, they can be too easily influenced by the emotional tenor of their surroundings. Natives often have powerful and sometimes prophetic dreams. A vivid imagination is indicated and, if correctly used, can enhance musical and artistic ability. Selûne Separating Trine H'Catha: Strong mediumistic and psychic proclivities characterize this aspect. Depending on the rest of the horoscope, the natives can have prophetic or intuitive insights into people and future conditions. There is interest in psychology, psychic phenomena, and related subjects. Hypersensitivity to environmental factors can also be connected with this trine. Anadia in the First Decan of Serpent: Anadia here promotes a powerful urge to take the initiative, but family loyalties are paramount. Anadia Applying Conjunct Karpri: Natives with this aspect are highly impressionable and tend to be psychically attuned to the emotional reactions of others. Vulnerability where their feelings are concerned makes them sympathetic and understanding. On the other hand, they can be too easily influenced by the emotional tenor of their surroundings. Natives often have powerful and sometimes prophetic dreams. A vivid imagination is indicated and, if correctly used, can enhance musical and artistic ability. Coliar in the First Decan of Chalice: Coliar stationed here endorses a more sceptical mind, but emphasizes the versatility associated with the Chalice sign. Karpri in the First Decan of Serpent: Any Karprian aspects to the Sun or Moon stationed here will reveal the psychic level of communication. Positive aspects emphasize a high level of psychic activity operating which plumbs the depths of unconsciousness. Negative aspects indicate confusion and misinformation. Chandos in the Second Decan of Chalice: Chandos here is well placed in this decan, indicates a serious application of the mind. Retrograde Glyth in the First Decan of Butterfly: Glyth is well placed here as traditional ruler of the degrees and decan. It exhibits a certain loyalty and generosity toward partners. Garden in the Second Decan of Serpent: Garden placed in these degrees endorses good financial judgement and an astute business sense, but it may also promote an over-fondness of food and luxury comforts. Garden Separating Trine H'Catha: This trine indicates highly developed spiritual faculties. Since it is of long duration, it affects a whole generation and is not especially significant in an individual horoscope. It gives the natives a decided leaning toward the mystical and occult. H'Catha in the Second Decan of Eagle: H'Catha in this decan is primarily an undermining influence because it represents radical thinking and nonconventional attitudes. If well aspected to the Sun it will enlighten the whole approach to life. In Character Knowledge Attitude: Friendly and usually willing to help people out, try out new things, but sometimes cold when angered, dark, mysterious, and somewhat intelligent, fairly patient and wise, and generally a prankster and cheeky person. Rarely recently but sometimes his attitude will change to one full of bloodlust and brutality, usually during combat with bandits, undead, and drow, all of which he seems to hold a powerful hatred for. Rather distasteful attitude towards the law, but not as much anymore, and has gotten into trouble on several occasions in a few regions. Tends to act before thinking sometimes, which has also gotten him into trouble. Often considered a heartless person when his cold side is seen, but he has merely had a rough life. Thinks that he can get through just about anything as long as he has the will to survive and has something to live for, currently vengeance or just plain retribution, so occasionally tends to do rather sacrificial, or daring things, like oppose authority in front of others if it is right in his beliefs, lose reputation that might have been well earned to protect another, or even die for a person he cares for, which is currently, only two people who are close. However, he seems to hold a deep, burning affection or love for another, which is Rei Sachiel, the one he considers his salvation from what is within him. Appearance: A fairly typical, but only slightly above average young man, fairly lightly built and skinny, not all that strong physically but very alert and quite agile. He is usually seen in his same outfit, but sometimes changes from time to time now into more eastern clothing, mostly covered, with a hood most of the time, and it is not known if he wears armour under his main outfit unless the person knows him well enough, he wears it under completely with a tight coat-like robe, making it somewhat hard to tell. Perhaps the oddest thing about his appearance is the he will wear it in any environment, be it hot, cold, or average levels, the same outfit would be worn, as if he cannot see change in the temperature at all. The newest part of himself is his wings, very large dark angelic, or fallen angel style wings come from his upper back area and outward, very clean and well taken care of, and look as if they could cover nearly his entire body if folded over his front, the wingspan is roughly sixteen feet when fully extended outward from the left to the right, however he tends to fold them in with comfort when not using them to allow normal movement on foot or through acrobatics. Fenmarel Mestarine's Dogma: The world is a harsh and unforgiving place, with uncompromising demands on those who would forge their own path. Rely not on others for protection, for betrayal comes easily, but on the skills of camouflage, deception, and secrecy. Follow the way of the Lone Wolf, for his is the path to self-sufficiency. Common Statistics Height: Around 5 Feet and 9 Inches. Weight: Roughly 121 Pounds. Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned Peach-White. Skin Texture: Lightly Rough, Somewhat Hairy, and Torture Scarred. Eyes: Icy Blue with White Ice Speckles. Hair: Shoulder Length and Near-Black Deep Dark Brown with Silvered Streaks. Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Handed. Accent: Cold when angered, Dark and Mysterious sometimes, but very commoner-like, yet somewhat well spoken, for a commoner, of which might show that he was a little higher than the average commonfolk. His tone indicates that he grew up somewhere Far East, however, sounds much like the common Hin, or Halflings, that dwell within the Realms, with the touch of enforceable nature to it. Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Rashemi, Animal, Druidic, Thieves' Cant, Shou, and Abyssal. Recognisable Features: His eyes of pure glittering icy blue are probably his most recognisable common feature as well as two canine fangs like that of what resembles as vampiric or fiendish in nature, common for those of his race, but not common in general, if he ever pulls his hood away from his face or grins widely to show such features, or if someone can pierce the dark shadow the hood places over his face when he does so, but he tends to be mostly covered in clothing, from head to toes. If his skin is seen, strange half-fiery and half-watery glyph-like markings all over it and trailing up his left arm, back, chest, neck, and left side of the face, the origin unknown unless one has strong knowledge of the lower planes and demonic heritage. Perhaps the most unique feature about him is his dark fallen angelic style wings that span as far as roughly sixteen feet when fully extended, very large, and what some could see as intimidating or frightening, perhaps. Relatives: None by blood, one by adoption, all of those within his bloodline are dead, his brother Loctnin, however is currently a vampire in unwilling service to 'The Mistress', a powerful Vampiress whom killed him and the others of his bloodline while he tried to allow Tsyac's escape from her. However, Loctnin is the only one to become a vampire, the others are dead, and have been since the time of death. Also, he has a non-blood "relative" of sorts named Faile, a young, once nine year old, now nineteen, due to aging within a plane of nature and time spent in Myth Drannor, is what could be considered such, was at first a father-figure, but now a brother-figure to her. Jewellery or Decorations: A chain made up of both adamantine and mithral links to form it, with the Symbol of Fenmarel Mestarine on its end that is attached to his Ninjato handle, the symbol itself is of both adamantine and mithral make, but is dyed to the tones of colour to depict the symbol perfectly. The Symbol of Fenmarel Mestarine: Pair of elven eyes in the darkness. Out of Character Information Regional Feats (Concept Related): -(Improved Unarmed Strike). Tsyac had friends of the family that taught him the ways of their unarmed combat styles, in particular, one that represents that of a swift-striking, deadly, stealthy, but sometimes frenzied panther, much like his animal companion, Omi 'Sakura', and he may yet further such training as he was shown once before. -(Weapon Finesse). He has a versatile hand, deft and very agile in fluid movement, and prefers perfect swift strikes over brute force, because of his very weak strength. -(Circle Kick). He has furthered his training of unarmed combat that the far eastern peoples taught him, by gaining the ability to perform opportunistic kicks after striking someone else when taking on groups of enemies, and they are as swift and deadly as his clawed-fist strikes, with the aid of those at the Dojo of Grandmistress Kaitlin Stormcrow. -(Fiendish Bloodline). . -(Outsider Wings). . Current Character Level: 15th-Level, Rogue (3)/Druid (5)/Shadowdancer (7). A Brief History in Myth Drannor Tsyac Onfusger, 'The Enigma' of Rashemen is a troubled person. Once thought to be human, he has turned out to be something much more. He has the heart and spirit of a human, as his body and mind are, yet his soul is much more than it seems. It is of human standards, but within a shell of the essence of a once "living" lesser demonic lord, that makes him that little more than a simple human, it effectively making him a tiefling of the demon-blooded from the Abyss... He has struggled endlessly in his near twenty-one years of life, fought off massing bandits against his homeland and towns alongside his people, him and his brother Loctnin eventually pushing the enemy back, his parents were murdered by the one who led such assault, and at a later stage, turned out she was more than she seemed, a vampiress with a greater goal in mind, one to kill off his bloodline entirely, not too long ago, with his brother, making him her vampire-thrall, the other goal or goals unknown. And now his own blood, that of which holds a stronger sway over himself, wishes to take over, with even its own desires in mind... However, even through all of this, he has lived on, a loner, lost, without family, and hardly people he could call "true" friends, yet has one special spot for a young adopted sister of his, named Faile. He has felt love over his once cold heart which thawed swiftly around those who began to care for him, reopening his heart, and the piece of him thought to be lost forever, his prankster side, his former, true self... He now currently resides in Myth Drannor alongside many others, including Faile, training, getting stronger, and more powerful to face his fate against the vampiress and perhaps overcome it, deny it, and find peace, and grant peace to his cursed bloodline and family, while feeling love for a special Aasimar known as Rei Sachiel, a true love, not some petty crush as he seemed to be getting recently from his demonic urges, hoping one day he can be with her, in turn make her happy. But in the meantime along with such training, he walks alone, sometimes alongside his adopted sister, sometimes with a few allies or even the one he feels love for, and at the same time, try to avoid a destiny he does not wish, to give into the demon within, it is just a matter of if one man can truly deny a fate and avoid a destiny that seems clear to him and find peace, perhaps within this great region, he will find it eventually... The Forgotten Journal of a Tainted Soul Life, Death, and Rebirth... The name’s Tsyac, I was been born into the semi-noble commoner’s family Onfusger of a large town which resides in the region of Rashemen, far within the Unapproachable East. Some call me ‘The Enigma’, because of my quiet and somewhat secretive nature, and I’m, what you could call, the most adventurous of those within my bloodline, I serve no one but myself, and those very few I care for, which isn’t many believe it or not, only a single special child at this current time, Faile, a very young druidess I met within the regions of Cormyr and the Dalelands not all too long ago. Our culture there in Rashemen is very much like that of the semi-barbaric, but with a peaceful blend of natural and multicultural society as well and not fully wild in such sense. I was raised to be like any typical person of my standards, well, mostly, in fact, my life has not been a completely eventless one. For many of my very few years, I have simply studied under the guidance of my tutors of nature, who pretty much made sure I had the best education of nature in all forms, that could possibly be offered to a somewhat, basic person such as myself. For many of my twenty years of life, I studied many things over the topics of nature or basic everyday life, but my other “studies” were merely that of knowledge of the stealthy kind in nearly all forms, not necessarily thievery from pockets, but lets just say my hands were deft, and my feet nimble enough to handle many such situations. But eventually I grew, well, bored of such studies, I wanted to live more lively, and see the realms, experience great things, be it painful or the opposite, preferably, the latter. Wanderlust within me grew, I couldn’t put up with it any longer, I’m a pretty damn patient boy, uh, man, most of the time, but I could not stand the constant studying of all of that, I felt, I needed, to get way, and go and do it all myself in the freedom of adventure and travel, so I left my homeland, I just said my goodbyes, and headed west, kept walking, and just saw the regions as I did, and eventually came across a few of more interest than others, Cormyr and the Dalelands. Before I continue, I feel I need to note one of my reasons for leaving, well, probably “the” reason on most terms. Now we all know parents die, people, die, but it’s of course usually preferred when it’s natural causes, and for my parents, it wasn’t, it was cold blooded murder. Bandits, hordes of the bastards, they decided to take advantage of a few towns and villages in the region near my place of birth and, also at it, and attack them. Most of the towns and villages in Rashemen are not full of defences or brave warriors or the like, but those who are there, are pretty damn tough and powerful. Mages, warriors, healers, you name it, we’ve got it, but like I said, not “all” powerful. And, as a result of their attacks, my parents being somewhat important within my place of birth fell to them, while fighting them off, for my people, my father a great warrior of a Berserker Lodge, my mother, one of the Witches of Rashemen. As such of their deaths, my brother Loctnin and I decided it was time to get away, and hide such memory of that, we fought the bandits ourselves and in the end, with many others, we managed to beat them back, but not kill them all off, unfortunately, but the trauma of losing those who bore us, was too much, so we just said goodbye to each other and those around us, and left on our separate ways, thus leading to continuation of my basic tale. So yeah, I left off for the west and came across these few regions that gained my interest, and I was one who helped those I could, within my beliefs, I did make a few mistakes and upset some people, got to know a few others very well, and also met Faile there, of which, we somehow grew very close, to the point of me taking the father figure of her, because she had lost her father to trolls, and her mother to either the same or something else, I’m not sure, I don’t fully recall it, and her being only a young one of around eight years, something like that, she needed it and accepted such from me. After that, I made a fairly bad mistake of getting on the wrong side of the local Sunite Paladin in the region and thoughtlessly decided to follow a half-orc who killed a man in broad daylight for insulting him. I have no idea why I did it, perhaps I thought I could save him from such fate of running and being given a worse sentence, like death, or perhaps I just did it because I believe everyone deserves a chance, regardless of their actions. But, in the end, he got caught, sentenced, and executed, but a local rogue of sorts used a scroll or such, to have him raised, and, pretty much, all was well for that half-orc. Because of this, I guess I decided to get away, and I left those regions, but for some reason, I felt drawn back to the east, not to my homeland, but close, a place not too far from home, where I came across my dear brother. We had quite a lot of fun together, and enjoyed the times we had, some of it the unlawful kind, much of it merely friendly and legal. I had not spent such good times with him in Rashemen, we kind of fought a fair bit, so it was good to become what you could call, good friends of sorts. We stayed together for a fair while, doing regular “duties” within the guild he actually came to run at that time, yeah, he was a guildmaster of a fairly known thieves guild, and I got what you might call, a front row seat to it all, and it was quite good, they weren’t murderers or attackers, they simply stole with skill and stealth, and they all did it well, my brother, the best, and I didn’t do too bad myself, and we even gave some of the spoils to those needy. However, like all things, they come to an end at some stage, usually when you’d not prefer it, and when you least expect it, and, my theory of such pretty much proved completely correct. As it seemed, the leader of those very bandits we defeated in Rashemen, had been following us both, keeping an eye on us, watching us very closely to strike when the iron was hot, and, well, she did. It was very sudden, very quick, and extremely effective, by the time it was over, the entire guild of people were dead, except for my brother and I, who of such, she spared. So it seemed she was a “rival” guild in the area, a more deadly, murderous type of guild, and the typical of what you’d see in a city. She tortured us, played with us, and taunted us for so long, many months passed with her constant acts of evil on us, she called it “pleasure” however, I see no pleasure it watching those in pain and suffering. But, eventually, we managed to get loose and escape, briefly, we actually took down her guild of people on our own, together, side by side, brothers fighting for our lives through many skilled thugs and backstabbers, but it soon came to an abrupt end when we faced “her” alone, her guild was in ruin, but she was not giving up, and so we fought. In the end of it all, my brother and I fell, but not before showing her true nature, a vampire who was only known as, “The Mistress”, a very powerful mage and deadly assassin of sorts. She killed us slowly, watching us suffer, draining every drop of blood from us both, but even then, she could not get enough, she somehow would revive us, let us heal a little, then suck some more blood out, and repeated endlessly, for another week or so, in secret, with no guild to back her. We begged for mercy, and for a swift death, but to think such things would come from a completely foul and utterly evil power hungry vampire, was stupidity, we were merely, hoping for it. Of course we didn’t get it, so we had to earn it the hard way, escape, again. So we waited until the banshee “slept” in her tomb, crypt, coffin, or whatever the bloody hells it was, and tried to run, and of course, it wasn’t as simple or easy as that, and as a result, she woke up and decided to play, I was the closest, and so I reached for the nearest piece of “something” I could find, be it wood or stone, something sharp at least, and stabbed that bitch in the chest, and I’d have to say, that’s one hard chest, and one damn well cold heart, she didn’t feel it, nor did it strike the right spot, and in return, ripped my precious, left, sparkling blue eye out and ate it whole, while I fell to the ground in the most dire of pains I have ever felt. My brother decided to the do the right thing and stay and play with her to protect me from certain death, hoping I’d recover enough to crawl away, and his hopes were in the right person and state of mind, I did bloody well crawl away, and fast, while as quiet as I could, while she hurt him in every possible way a person could with their hands, feet, knees, or any other part of the unarmed body that could be used for a weapon. In the end of all that, he gave me the eye, you know, the one that means run the hells away and never look back, he was doing something I never would have thought of him, he sacrificed himself, for me, the last of the family bloodline. She knew it, and decided to end him only for the time being, she bit the living hells out of him, sucked him dry of the last of his blood, and I ran, but hid for a moment, and saw from a distance of the horror of his painful, slow death, and she tore his throat out to top it off, leaving him to fall slump to the cold, stone floor, but not before he saw me, reached out as if I was merely a few steps away, and with his last breath, beckoned me to run like the hells in the “silent voice” he spoke. So what can you say to that but run, and as such, I felt I should at least try so his sacrifice was not, worthless, and I did exactly that, I ran, crawled, you name it, but I hid, a lot, and often, and surprisingly well. But I soon after, a few days later, felt change within myself, what she did to us, was causing a slow turn, a slow death, and shift to undeath, and a few days later, in the middle of the night in an inn, I turned into a vampire, lifeless and murderous, I killed a few briefly in my uncontrolled bloodthirsty rage, and then a cleric ended my existence, but as it seems, he used a powerful spell to fully resurrect me, but I am changed severely, my hair dull, my skin pale, and my left eye socket has some weird fire in it, along with the scarring of the missing eye. I think there is more to my bloodline than, well, forgive the pun, but, meets the eye. So after I was resurrected in such a way, those people I harmed and killed, saved, and my slight recovery, I felt I had to leave, back to the regions I went to before I came closer to my homeland, because that vampire managed to pry something dear from me. During our torture, I believe she managed to steal the very thoughts, memories, and other such things from our minds, and she gained one thing, now, the only thing I hold dear to myself, that of a young child, Faile. This vampire, this, “Mistress”, wants nothing from me, but to make me suffer, I have found out that she has a long history with those of my bloodline, and she will end the entire lot of it, but not before making those around me, of whom I care for, suffer dearly. So I am to do the right thing, I’ve nothing to lose but my life in this, personally that is, I will do what it takes to stop The Mistress and her now, new unwilling servant, my, brother, Loctnin, from harming anyone else, especially Faile, she does not deserve this, and should not be part of it, but I have bought her into this, so I must take responsibility for it and protect her how I can, ensure her safety, and make sure she survives this, and in the end, the two vampires fall forever, and perhaps at least one person I knew from my first trip, will still be there, so they could aid me if they could. And now, I have finally returned to a region nearby, the area also close to Myth Drannor, it is time to start anew, I am weak, I feel I have lost much of what I had experienced before, so I need to shape up, relearn my skills and abilities, perhaps even unlock the “Sorcery” within, my mother once told me of, and prepare myself for an enemy I hate so very much, and finally put my parents’ souls to rest, and also, grant the recently undead brother of mine, the death he deserves, a permanent, and complete one, and perhaps, I can rest as well, be at ease, when this is all, finally and completely, over. Echoes of the Past ~ Visions of the Future Coming Soon! Category: PC